


[Podfic] Pet Name

by Hananobira



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Although the tone of this podfic is lighthearted and humorous, it contains references to major character death and animal death.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pet Name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pet Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104920) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Warning: Although the tone of this podfic is lighthearted and humorous, it contains references to major character death and animal death.

Notes and acknowledgements:  
Whoever the anonymous creator of this fic is, thank you for gifting your story to fandom.

Gratitude as always to Paraka and Jinjurly for hosting.

 

Original Fic: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2104920)  
Length: 00:01:09

Paraka: [MP3 (2 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Pet%20Name.mp3) or [M4B (1 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Pet%20Name.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pet-name)


End file.
